heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordancy
Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(90deg, #5B2E5F, #6D2573, #96449E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Wonder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Irony |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fluorine |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Deep blue-violet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Electric eel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet -- Panic! At the Disco |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #5B2E5F, #6D2573, #96449E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 14 (dragon) 26 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Novelist, playwright and satirist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Sky Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Dorian Williams (father) Alice Williams (mother) Twin little sisters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Parties, spirited discussion, fine wine, books |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Paparazzi, nosy reporters, the monarchy, stuffy socially conservative dragons, jalapeños |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Average NightWing abilities, weak telepathy (he can pick up on emotions, but not actual thoughts) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire, sharp wit, and a fancy cane |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Vermeil |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Can you please go buy some cheese that doesn't have peppers in it?!" |} |} Mordancy Williams is a NightWing from Pyrrhia's Gilded Age, who has become a bestselling author and playwright. Through his work, he often strikes at established and widespread ideals and opinions, and has gained a great deal of notoriety from this -- as such, he is often seen as liberal or even dangerous, and is aware of the fact that he is constantly walking a fine line bewteen acceptance and arrest. From that moment you'll be out of place and under duress I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspring and Appearance Most definitely, Mordancy could be described as exceedingly handsome. With deep, lustrous, grayish blue-violet coloration and sharp turquoise eyes, he seems to be the embodiment of a wealthy upper-class writer -- an image that is only enforced by the decorative cane he carries and his fine taste in suits and drinks. Although the white spines down his neck and back are generally rather unkempt, he can even manage to pull them off without batting an eye. He is slimly built, with wide shoulders and long legs and wings and tail, and his form is clad in shimmering dark indigo scales laid over his slightly lighter hide. The star patterns on his wings almost seem to form clouds, or maybe even splashes of water, depending on how you look at it: for beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and nearly everyone in Pyrrhia ubiquitously agrees that Mordancy is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. If you managed to get up close to him without fainting, or possibly catch a glimpse of his sardonic smile on the front cover of one of the continent's newspapers, your opinion likely wouldn't change one bit. His head has a distinctly dished profile, with an angular, sleek jawline and an impish, turned-up nose; while his narrow eye-ridges are suprisingly mobile and expressive, making his expressions very public. Based off of his classy appearance, one would expect Mordy to have a similar voice; which makes it all the more surprising how ordinary he sounds. If you only heard his voice, your first guess for who it belonged to would probably not be the famous Mordancy Williams, no way. His voice has a medium tone -- not very low, not high-pitched -- and he speaks with a Sky Kingdom accent, a side effect of his living there all his life. He has very excellent taste in clothing, especially fancy suits, and is rarely seen without an intricately carved and gilded hardwood cane. Although he doesn't need it in any capacity (he's still young and fit), he loves carrying the thing around. When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes, whoa-oh Everything goes according to plan insert text here I'm the new cancer, never looked better You can't stand it insert text here Because you say so under your breath You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?" insert text here Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? Never looked better, and you can't stand it Trivia *Contrary to his image and his knowledge of wines, Mordy does not actually drink.